Tiny Zoo
Tiny Zoo has its own wiki Tiny Farm Season 2 Tiny Zoo is one of the Vacation Locations you are able to travel to in the Tiny Farm game. In late September of 2014, Tiny Farm released its third Vacation Location: Tiny Zoo! This fun little world comes complete with a new set of buildings, animals and games! Much like the other Vacation Locations, the new safari will not be a cheap excursion. While the initial price of items won't cost much, the upgrades to make the items work in the player's favor can cost a pretty penny. Tiny Zoo is a free map, with no cost to the player. Simply tap "Go on a Trip" and select "Add" to add Tiny Zoo. As with all maps, a player begins with six animal slots and a "7x" map space (7x7 grid). The game will lead the player through a basic tutorial, which is expanded on below. Buildings The Tiny Zoo map starts with several buildings and deco items in place once purchased: Ticket Booth, Train Stop, Message Board, Baobab Tree, and a few other flowers as well as street pieces on which your train can travel. There is no Shop building in Tiny Zoo, as animals are acquired mainly through the Safari mini-game. Animals, decorations, and buildings may still be purchased via the collection book or Store button in the bottom right corner. Ticket Booth The main building in Tiny Zoo, the Ticket Booth is the functional equivalent of the House, Tiny Beach House, Toy Village House, and Secret Valley House. However, it has a unique feature unlike the other Houses, as the Ticket Booth will automatically accrue gold in one place. The Ticket Booth will accrue hourly earnings from animals and buildings for up to 10 hours before the player must collect via clicking. The Ticket Booth also contains the standard features of map settings and space upgrades. Upgrading the Tiny Zoo map will enable players to place more decorations, buildings, and animal cages. In addition to gold or bells, players must have a minimum level of Zoo Points to upgrade the map. Train Stop The Train Stop is a standard unique building in Tiny Zoo and cannot be stored or sold. It provides experience points and Zoo Points, and may be upgraded to increase the amount of experience points earned per hour. Upgrades also change the appearance of the building and train. Connecting road pieces to each other from the Train Stop allow the train to travel a path of the player's choosing through the map. Cages Cages are used in Tiny Zoo to earn money and experience from animals, as animals not placed in cages will not collect gold in the Ticket Booth. There are three types of cages, which include Standard, Premium, and Specialty Premium, with three types of cages in each category. A limited amount of cages of each type may be placed, based on map upgrade and player level. Each cage can be upgraded to hold more animals as well as upgrade the bonus given to each animal. Standard Standard Cages cost 10,000 , and include the Grassland, Deserts and Jungle types. Two of each Standard cages may be placed in the Tiny Zoo. Premium Premium Cages cost 200 , and include the Grassland, Deserts and Jungle types. Five of each Premium cages may be placed in the Tiny Zoo. Specialty Premium Specialty Premium Cages cost 125 , and include the Winter Cove, Rock, Cactus, Ginko Fence, and Pond Fence types. Five of each Specialty Premium cages may be placed in the Tiny Zoo. Animal Storage Barn The Animal Storage Barn is, as in other maps, a useful tool to store excess animals and move animals between maps. It is available for purchase for 1000 in the Shop and adds 40 Zoo Points. Other Shops There are several other buildings players can purchase from the store to earn more gold, experience, and Zoo Points. These buildings are limited, sometimes by player level. * Balloon Shop * Candy Shop * Doll Shop * Soda Shop * Cookie Shop * Fountain * Clock Tower Zoo Points In order to upgrade the Tiny Zoo map, a player must have a certain amount of Zoo Points. Zoo Points are acquired by placing buildings, cages, and decorations on the map. Zoo Points are removed whenever an item is removed (whether sold or stored). To see how many Zoo Points have been acquired, tap on the Ticket Booth and tap on the blue Upgrade button. Zoo Points displayed in green means a player has enough to upgrade the map, while points displayed in red mean they are lacking. Safari The Safari can be found on the Tiny Zoo Map and by tapping the Safari Truck. There are three places the Safari truck can visit; Grassland, Desert and Jungle. *The Safari Truck can enter one area for free the first time and then the use of Gold and Bells can be used to enter. *Each area has 3 levels of difficulty to choose from. 'Grassland' Which animal can you achieve from these areas? Desert Which animal can you achieve from these areas? Jungle Which animal can you achieve from these areas? Related Pages * Tiny Farm * Tiny BeachTiny Beach * Toy VillageTiny BeachToy Village * Secret Valley See Also A new wikia for the Tiny Zoo and Secret Valley was created in late 2015-early 2016. Click Tiny Farm Season 2 to see the other wikia which is still under construction. Please note, Tiny Farm Wikia is always being updated!__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Animals Category:Tiny zoo Category:Vacation locations